Military Algyuros
Military Algyuros is an upgraded variant of Algyuros. Appearance Military Algyuros resembles the original, but its right hand is a cannon. The silver in its body is now purple while the gold ones are pink. The crystal on its chest and its visor are dark blue. Its body is covered in small cannons, most in its shoulder and rib areas and some on its thighs. History Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Defeated by Ultraman Agul 20 years in the past of an alternate universe, Algyuros was revived from the Monster Graveyard using the same alien technology as most revived monsters, then modified by Alien Helix Deox into a more powerful, "modern" variant of itself sometime prior to not only this special, but also Lightning's series. The new Military Agyuros was given to Alien Nackle Versaille for his plan of attack on Lightning's universe. Military Algyuros would be sent out to battle Ultraman Legacy as he pursued Versaille between universes. The Ultra pointed out that he had fought and defeated an Alyguros before, with Versaille informing him that Military was created to counter Ultras after the machine easily endured the Legacy Cutters. Annoyed by Legacy's quips, Versaille commanded Military Algyuros to destroy the "babbling idiot." The machine proved to be a formidable adversary, withstanding both the Legacy Slash and Legacy Beam. Eventually, it seemingly defeated Legacy with the Algyuros Burst, only for the Ultra to reveal he was playing dead. Deciding to give Legacy a taste of his own medicine, Military Algyuros transformed into an imitation Legacy! The two engaged in a beam clash, which the real Legacy would have won had Algyuros not thrown a second attack into the mix at the last second, causing an explosion. Afterwards, the fake Legacy generated its Legacy Blade, the real Legacy doing the same and engaging in a sword duel. Fake Legacy had the superior strength, but the real one decided to counter it with speed. Changing into his Legacy Plasma form, the Ultra used his acceleration ability to deliver a barrage of slashes Fake Legacy found itself unable to counter. As a last ditch effort, the machine tried to imitate Legacy Plasma as well, only for Legacy to take advantage of its stalling during the scan process, decapitating the robot with a last slash of his enhanced Plasmium Blade. Military Algyuros exploded shortly afterward. Ultraman Notus Military Algyuros is set to appear in episode 5 of Ultraman Notus. A Metal Organism made by the Root of Destruction to act as the antithesis to Ultraman Notus, Military Algyuros arrived on Earth and fought the Ultra Warrior, but was defeated. The Killer Metal Organism transformed into Fake Ultraman Notus and battled the weakened Notus. It was destroyed by the combined forces of Notus and Agul. Profile Forms - Fake Legacy= Fake Ultraman Legacy The form Military Algyuros takes on when imitating Ultraman Legacy. Stats * Height: 40m * Weight: 35,000 tons Powers * In this form, Military Algyuros seemingly retains all his old abilities, as well as gaining copies of Legacy's. ** Fake Legacy Beam : A copy of Ultraman Legacy's beam. ** Fake Legacy Blade : An imitation of Legacy's energy sword, which is purple in color rather than the original's white. * Strength : Fake Legacy's physical strength is slightly greater than the real Legacy's, at least in his base form. However, it is not as fast. - Fake Notus= Fake Ultraman Notus TBA }} Weakness * Military Algyuros has to focus to scan objects, which can leave him open to attacks. Trivia * Images by KitsuneSoldier. * Notus was originally supposed to have his own Metal Organism called Arpyuia to fight, but this was scrapped. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Robots Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Metal Organisms Category:Ultraman Notus Continuity